


Kiss Me Silly, Silly

by EWTP



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Nico di Angelo, Insecurity, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWTP/pseuds/EWTP
Summary: Nico, all hot and bothered, would like his boyfriend to justtouchhim.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 17
Kudos: 215





	Kiss Me Silly, Silly

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed how all my summaries and stuff are all very plain, and that's because I am not good with them :) BUT this fic's title is something I'm very proud of, as stupid as it is. I think it's super cute, and I was debating saving it for another fic that suited it better, but I was too eager to use it, so I just kept it with this one!
> 
> That being said, I did spend A LOT of time on this and I just wanted to get it out! Smut doesn't come easy to me, but here you go! I managed to crank something I think is sweet out! Enjoy!!

Nico had been feeling a little needy, so he did what any sensible boyfriend would do when their very attractive partner was preoccupied with _other_ things.

That is- _hmph_ ’d and _hmph_ ’d for what felt like hours, sighed until his lungs begged him to keep the air in his body, and thrashed about until he’d nearly thrown himself off the couch. But, even after all of that, Will was _still_ all too focused on the movie.

They decided on watching a movie for their weekly date night, which would have been fine, had Nico not grown incredibly touch starved in the hours leading up to it. The movie in question was a Star Wars movie, which would just make it harder to get Will’s attention. No doubt about it- his boyfriend was a _huge_ Star Wars geek.

At some point, Nico had wiggled his way right beside Will, claiming he was _cold_ and in need of his personal heater. Will had just hummed, not even bothering to take his eyes off the screen as he wrapped an arm around Nico’s waist.

Nico hadn’t appreciated that, to say the least.

He was very well draped all over his boyfriend, with his arms wrapped around those wide shoulders and legs half-laying atop of Will’s thigh, but even if Nico greedily shifted that much closer, Will didn’t respond.

And he’d been there for what felt like an eternity, snuggled comfortably next to Will with a blanket strewn around them as that stupid movie played in the background. Soon after his failed attempt for some affection, Nico resigned himself to snuggle into Will’s chest, drinking in the warmth that surrounded him and slyly taking the chance to appreciate those _muscles_ …

At some point, Will had started running his hand up and down Nico’s thigh, his fingers grazing the very bottom of his hips before moving down to the back of his knee, where the process would start anew. That touch would normally be enough to make Nico blush and tuck his flaming face into Will’s chest, and while he _was_ blushing, his worked-up mind processed the action as something he desperately needed more of.

But he held off- because as much as he wanted Will to touch him _everywhere_ , the thought of asking for it was embarrassing enough to have him shying away from nothing in particular.

Nico managed to get through twenty more minutes before he was worked up all over again.

He squirmed, every single point of contact making his blood boil underneath his skin. It was all made worse when Will somehow didn’t notice his shifts, his attention focused on the brewing action on the screen. He’d long since stopped the strokes to Nico’s thigh, but now his thumb was tucked under the waistband of Nico’s pajama bottoms, rubbing slow and soothing circles on his bare hip.

It was somehow _so much_ and _not enough…_

Finally, Nico had enough. He detangled his fingers from one another, slipping his hands down to Will’s chest and using it as purchase to lean forward. It definitely surprised Will, who blinked as Nico threw his legs around him, plopping himself right on Will’s lap.

Will stared at him with wide eyes, his hands off to the sides as he blinked up at Nico. “Nico, what—"

“Pay attention to me.” He huffed, crossing his arms and looking off to the side. He was more than aware of the burning to his face, but he hoped the darkness in the room hid his reddened cheeks.

Unfortunately, Will noticed.

It took him a minute to process it, but once he did, a breathtaking grin spread on his very enticing lips. It made a hot flash of liquid pool low in his stomach, which didn’t lighten up at the chuckle Will let out. “Are you—”

“Just kiss me.” Nico pleaded, wiggling his hips and whimpering at his nearly unbearable embarrassment. “ _Please…_ ”

And when Will’s hands came to rest at Nico’s waist, it felt like the Fates came down and blessed him themselves…

But he wasn’t being _kissed._

When he opened his eyes, which he didn’t even realize he closed, Will was cheekily smirking up at him.

_Oh no._

“You know, as much as I’d like to make out with my very willing boyfriend,” Nico nearly moaned at those words, but forcefully kept himself silent, because knowing Will, he’d be teased to no end on his neediness, “I think we should finish our movie.”

Nico’s eyes widened, his mouth running dry as he was pressed into Will’s chest, his cheek resting against that warm shoulder and temples tickled by blond curls.

Nico’s fingers curled into Will’s shirt, nearly digging into his skin with how tight his grasp was. “You…”

He felt like crying, but his growing emotions were immediately soothed just a moment later.

“Don’t worry, sweetie.” He felt Will turn his head, shifting a bit to press a kiss right to Nico’s cheek. “I’ll make you feel good. We’ll just have to see how long you can last.”

“But…” Nico began, though quickly resigned, letting his body fall limp right atop of Will’s. “ _Oh.”_

Will only hummed, reaching up to run his fingers through Nico’s messy hair. He didn’t say anything more as Nico constantly wiggled in his lap, silently begging to have those hands trail down his body and make him feel… well, _good_.

If only Will would kiss him- capture his lips in a hungry kiss and just take what was his. Maybe even trail those lips downward, ravishing his neck and marking his claim with a hard suck and an angry red splotch against his fair skin.

If only Will would pick him up and throw him over the couch, hands possessively running over his body and leaving hot little trails in their wake, eventually working their way lower and lower until they skimmed at the fabric of Nico’s bottoms.

_If…_

_Oh_ , the things Will could do to him…

Nico didn’t know how much time had passed since his attempt at enticing Will, but he’s had enough. If Will wasn’t going to respond to his rather tame efforts, well, he’d just have to pull out a few tricks he _knew_ drove Will crazy.

So after a moment of working up the courage to do so, Nico tilted his head up, pressing his lips right to Will’s neck and _sucked_.

Nico definitely noticed the little hitch in Will’s breath, and as subtle as it was, Nico could tell his attention was starting to waver. Even so, way too much of Will’s attention was still on the flickering screen before them.

That certainly wouldn’t suffice, so Nico began to trail his lips upwards, simultaneously grinding his hips down onto Will’s lap.

Really, his mind was a little _too_ lust-dazed to truly process the embarrassment that should have been coursing through his veins, but Nico wasn’t thinking anymore. All of his focus was on having his lips graze across Will’s skin, seeking the hunger he knew his boyfriend kept hidden away.

Still, Will wouldn’t _touch_ him. The hands that were already on his hair just sat there, only slightly tightening their hold every now and then. It was a small gesture, but it drove Nico _insane_ …

He continued trailing his lips upwards, and once his nose bumped against Will’s ear, he grinned at what he’d set out to do since the very beginning.

He took Will’s earlobe between his teeth, nibbling at the skin and puffing hot breaths directly in his ear.

“It’s so _hot_.” Nico whimpered, his eyelashes fluttering to a close. He knew Will had a thing for Nico’s moans and noises- which was absolutely _mortifying_ \- but the knowledge of it came in handy whenever he was feeling a bit brave.

Luckily, _now_ was one of those moments.

Will visibly tensed beneath him, and as Nico ground his hips at a particularly rough angle, he felt a familiar hardness beneath his hips.

_That’ll teach him to tease me._

He circled his arms around Will’s neck, fingers toying with the hem of Will’s cotton-soft tee. Will had gone stiff at his movements, his hand slipping from Nico’s hair to hover over his hips, not quite how Nico wanted _at all_. “And you won’t _touch_ me…”

With another grind, Nico could now make out a defined outline. He gasped, a lewd moan escaping his lips and puffing directly into Will’s ear.

In the process of torturing Will, he very well tortured himself.

“Kiss me,” He begged, his mind heavily clouded with lust to think straight anymore. “ _Please—_ "

And just like that, Will was ripping him away from his neck, fiercely planting his lips right against Nico’s.

It was intoxicating- having Will’s warm lips crush against his, leading the kiss into something much deeper. When his tongue probed at the seam of Nico’s lips, Nico immediately opened up, welcoming that probing tongue right into his warmth.

His hands planted themselves against Will’s chest, pressing against his thumping heart. It was still a wonder how Nico could have that _I might just die_ effect on Will, but he only just managed to accept that it was something he was able to do. With time, Nico would figure it out.

Will’s tongue tangled with his, eventually moving back to run all over Nico’s mouth. It was a strange feeling at first, but now that they’ve been doing it for years, the feeling was so… welcomed.

As were Will’s hands on his body, squeezing and searching and just _grasping_ at the dips and curves of his figure. It was a surreal, floaty feeling- and maybe it was because he was so touch starved for so long, but he just couldn’t live without that little bit of sunshine Will carried around in his fingertips.

“Gods, Nico…” Will practically growled, making Nico’s insides do this funny little jump. “You drive me _crazy_.”

Nico whimpered at that, his face flushing at the pure lust in Will’s voice. He loved it when it came out all gruff and low- commanding and confident and just like his _doctor's_ _voice_.

It never failed to make Nico’s heart skip a beat.

Will slipped his hands lower, running right past the small of his back and slipping down to his backside. Nico made a noise of appreciation, squirming as they each grabbed generous handfuls and _squeezed_.

But Will pulled back not even a second later, his teeth gently nibbling on Nico’s bottom lip as they parted from their kiss.

He was about to protest, but once he felt Will trailing his lips downwards, Nico practically _melted_ …

He tilted his head to the side, allowing more access to his sensitive skin. It was like Will’s lips were leaving little sparks of warmth all the way down to the base of Nico’s neck, and as they kept trailing downwards, those previous nips and sucks burned with the cool air of their apartment.

“ _Will—_ ” Nico choked, squirming at a particularly hard suck, which would surely leave a sizable bruise.

His fingers curled in Will’s hair, a pathetic attempt to ground himself from the floaty feeling Will was drowning him in.

Then, when Will’s fingers dipped underneath the waistband of his pajama bottoms, Nico had to bite back another heart-wrenching moan.

And he almost let it loose when Will pulled away just a second later, the warmth of his breath no longer fanning against Nico’s skin. Those firm hands kept him still by the hips, preventing him from chasing after his grinning boyfriend.

It was terrible- like the world suddenly came crashing down from its blissful high. Very few things compared to it, and at the time, Nico’s mind could only wander off and wonder why Will pulled back.

He knew he wasn’t the most desirable, especially compared to someone like Will. He was short and skinny and just plain _creepy_. He probably crossed a line with how needy he was being-

But then, he was being pulled back in, their foreheads meeting one another with a soft _thunk_. The lustful high Nico had been drowned in was now dulled, his senses no longer screaming at him to do something highly inappropriate.

Will raised his hand, moving to wipe some tears Nico hadn’t noticed were rolling down his cheeks.

“You’re so beautiful,” Will mumbled into the air, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. Nico’s eyes widened, his cheeks darkening at the intense look Will was giving him.

Nico blinked, momentarily mystified by the sincere tone in Will’s words. His face was probably stained a deep red, and he almost felt the heat radiating off of him, adding to his quickly resurfacing embarrassment. 

It was only made worse when he mumbled out a sentence his brain only processed after it had left his lips. “I-I thought you wanted to watch your movie…”

Immediately, Nico mentally smacked himself with the palm of his hand.

Will got this amused glint in his eye, followed by a matching smile. “Well, if you insist—”

“No!” Nico practically shouted, wrapping his arms tight around Will’s neck and burying his face in those golden curls. The rocks of Will’s chuckles beneath him were comforting, even if they did make him want to kick him out to the doghouse.

He likely would have, but the strong arms wrapping around his midsection made up for the cracks at his expense.

“I’m just teasing,” Will laughed, turning to press a kiss right to his temple. Nico, as always, huffed away, momentarily forgetting about his previous lust-driven hunger.

But it slowly trickled back, churning his insides and making the very tips of his fingers tingle with the need to touch…

Nico shifted, biting his lips at the _very_ _real_ reminder of Will’s arousal.

_Oh…_

“Not that I’m complaining,” Will leaned back, racking his eyes up and down Nico’s body, “but what’s gotten into you? You’re usually so sweet and innocent.”

Nico crossed his arms, averting his gaze with an audible puff. “M’not innocent.”

And of course, Will got this wicked sparkle in his eyes.

He took Nico’s hand in his, thumb running over his bony knuckles as he guided Nico’s hand out of the crook of his elbow. Nico tried to keep his hard glare, though he felt the corner of his lips twitch as his hand was being shifted lower and lower between them.

And when his palm was pressed flat against Will’s lower abdomen, Nico couldn’t help the blossom of heat spreading across his face.

Especially as they held eye contact for what seemed like an eternity, his mind turning to mush at those sky-blue eyes…

But at Will’s burst of laughter, Nico yanked his hand away, internally mourning the feel of Will’s well-sculptured abdomen beneath his fingertips.

“Stop teasing me…” He whimpered, burying his flaming face right into Will’s warmth.

Will cooed, running his knuckle up and down Nico’s beet-red cheeks. “You’re so beautiful when you blush.”

Of course, Nico blushed even more. Instead of replying, he leaned back and captured Will’s lips in a breathtakingly needy kiss, his hands once again snaking downward and stealing a feel or two at the delicious muscles that lay beneath that stupid Star Wars shirt. 

Almost instantly, Will’s hands were on him once more, gliding over his sides and making him break their kiss in favor of giggling at the fluttering touches. Will laughed right with him, quickly renewed their kissing after more than a few seconds apart.

It didn’t take long for Nico to work himself up all over again, shifting his hips and grinding down on Will’s very prominent bulge.

Somewhere between all the kissing and the laughing, the background noise from the TV was shut off.

And just when their kisses were becoming more and more heated, Will slipped his hands beneath Nico’s thighs, easily lifting him up and off the couch. Nico yelped, instinctively wrapping his legs around Will’s hips, hooking his ankles behind him and just feeling all around with his very curious hands.

Not that the territory is unfamiliar. This was… far from their _first time_.

But no matter how much he’s got to feel Will’s lips press against his own, or no matter how many times his body had been caressed by those careful touches, it constantly felt like their first time all over again…

“I’ll make you feel good,” Will murmured against his lips, squeezing at the handful of thighs in his palms. “I promise.”

And Nico believed him, because as much as Will got up to teasing him until his cheeks burned a bright red, he always made up for it afterward…

But everything was taking so long, and Nico wanted it _now._ He’d been worked up enough, and if Will didn’t give it to him in the next two minutes, Nico was going to _scream_.

“Please,” Nico begged; his voice so pathetically desperate he couldn’t think of it being _him_ making all those noises. “ _Per favore—_ ”

Will all but swallowed his pleas, nipping and groaning against Nico’s puffed up lips. With all the kissing they’d been doing, Nico’s lips were all red and swollen, hot and sensitive enough for every little touch to sting just a bit. Despite the little spark of pain, Nico never faltered to lean in once more.

He couldn’t help it- Will’s kisses were intoxicatingly good.

It didn’t take them long to reach their bedroom, and before he knew it, he was being thrown on the bed, staring up at Will with hungry eyes and a longing gaze.

Will chased right after him, meeting him partway in another delicious kiss.

But all Will did was peck at his lips, puffing out a breath of laughter at Nico’s little mewl. He kept pecking, moving right past his lips and down the line of Nico’s jaw.

Will’s hands planted themselves firmly on Nico’s hips, keeping him from wiggling at the nips to his neck. It was like little sparks igniting on his skin, and when Nico moaned, Will renewed his vigor and began sucking on those spots Will knew would make him turn into a puddle of darkness…

Really, between these neck kisses and the previous ones, Nico was going to have a hard time hiding all those hickeys.

Just as Nico was about to wrap his arms around Will’s neck, Will caught his wrists, pinning them to either side of Nico’s clouded head.

He squeezed them, a signal for Nico to keep them right where they lay. He didn’t move them for even a fraction, keeping his hands pinned to the mattress as Will slowly started to explore down his body.

The first touches were light, tickling Nico’s sides and making him laugh. It didn’t last long, seeing as Will roamed his body with more conviction than before.

Those fingers skimmed over his midsection, drumming against his tummy before scooting lower and lower…

Nico hadn’t realized when he’d raised his hips, but at the feel of the cool air against his skin, he couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed.

Not much, anyway.

As his bottoms were slipped right from his legs, Nico made sure to bump one of his heels against Will’s shoulder, leaving his other leg to fall off to the side.

Catching his teasing gaze, Will grabbed a hold of his ankle and pressed a kiss right against his ankle.

Nico didn’t have time to call him out on being a total softie- as they’d heavily discussed just a few days ago- because the next thing he knew, those kisses were trailing right down the length of his leg.

Suddenly, that innocent and caring kiss turned to multiple heated little bites, leaving more and more nips to his unmarked skin.

And it’s just as he wanted, but…

There was something else brewing in his stomach once Will closed in on his inner thigh, his hot breath enough to send shivers down Nico’s spine. Under the scrutiny of Will’s piercing gaze, Nico felt himself waver once more.

And just like that, Nico’s confidence vanished.

It was stupid, he knew, but Nico just couldn’t bear having himself laid out like that, all open and vulnerable for Will to take in. It was hot, and he _wanted_ it, but the prospect of it was just so… scary.

“I’m sorry,” Nico whispered, yanking his leg from Will’s grasp and burying his face in his hands. The tears burned in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He wanted to save _some_ of his dignity.

And curling himself up into a ball wasn’t doing anything for his image.

But Nico just felt so… ashamed- like he’d be made fun of at any moment. He always waited for it every time they became more intimate, but it never came. That didn’t mean his brain ever eased up on the idea.

“I know it’s stupid…” He muttered, slowly growing frustrated with himself. It happened like a cycle, and even if these moments were starting to come less and less, it always boiled down to Nico pitying himself, then growing annoyed for ruining the mood.

And as always, Will’s steady hands came up to his wrists, cupping them as gentle as ever before prying his hands away from his face.

Nico was hesitant, but he always ended up removing his hands. He wasn’t interested in seeing his blotchy, tear-streaked face, but Will never failed to handle him with just as much reassurance as he needed.

“It’s not stupid.” Will stared down at him, his eyes incredibly soft and smile radiating pure, undivided love. It still made Nico wonder what he did to deserve someone so… like Will.

All that thinking just made the tears resurface once more.

He couldn’t hide away this time, seeing as Will still kept a firm grasp on his wrists. The hold was light enough for Nico to break free if he wanted to, but he didn’t _really_ want to. He wasn’t really moving, either, just laying there and letting the tears spill freely from his wide-eyed stare.

Will leaned down, pressing kiss after kiss on his wet cheeks, repeating _It’s not stupid_ over and over again.

Soon enough, Will was blowing raspberries on Nico’s neck. It made him jump, and Nico definitely did not _giggle_ , but he tried to wiggle away as far from Will’s mouth as he could.

It was no use, and he knew Will wouldn’t stop until his tears were nothing more than bouts of pure, joyful laughter.

Once Nico was no longer crying like a baby, Will leaned back once more, staring at him with so much adoration that Nico could barely comprehend it. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Nico hesitated, but he ultimately shook his head. He wanted to just skip over to the part where they momentarily forgot about his embarrassing ordeal. They’d come back to it later, he knew, but right now, Nico wanted to feel Will’s lips right on his.

“Not really.” He mumbled, taking comfort in the lock of blond that curled around his finger. Even if they had been taking things a bit fast (and that was mostly due to Nico), it was nice that they were able to just take comfort in one another at such short notice. “Just… kiss me?”

Will smiled, all soft and caring and sending pure waves of love right down to Nico’s heart. It was enough to pull his mind out of itself, and when Will’s lips pressed against his, their kiss was much gentler than the ones before.

Nico was much more content now- what with his boyfriend’s body draped right over him, providing a blanket of warmth and safety…

But then, Nico’s eyes snapped open. It just came to him that Will was standing right between his legs- his _unclothed_ legs. Without the constant arousal coursing through his veins, Nico suddenly felt the embarrassment crash into him like a brick wall.

Will definitely noticed his flustered state, seeing as he leaned back with a handsome smirk. Nico was left to stare up at him through wet lashes, his cheeks a bright red as Will stroked a thumb right across his heated skin.

“Is this okay—”

Nico frantically nodded, ignoring Will’s chuckle in favor of grasping the front of his shirt and yanking him down for another kiss.

Before he knew it, Will’s shirt was thrown right off, his toned, warm skin free for Nico’s nimble fingers to roam around. He grasped and squeezed, enjoying the smooth motion of Will’s moving muscles.

Then, his leg was being hitched up Will’s hip, that calloused hand running up and down the soft skin of his thigh. When his hand slipped down and cupped his backside, Nico was worked up all over again.

Will slipped his hands beneath Nico’s shirt, and while he wasn’t quite up to removing it completely just yet, Will held him by the waist and just kissed him silly.

By the time they pulled away, the atmosphere was once again _very_ different.

Will went about it carefully, slowly peeling Nico’s shirt right from his body. Nico instinctively went to hide behind his arms, but one gentle look from Will had him braving that urge and slowly retreating his arms back to his sides.

“You’re so beautiful, Nico.” Will gently kissed his forehead, his lips then moving to his cheeks, nose, and chin before starting back up all over again. “So, _so_ beautiful.”

Nico caught those lips in a quick kiss, his hands coming up to rest against Will’s beating heart. “Please…” Nico whimpered, and he didn’t know what he was asking for any more, but that’s all he could say as he stared at his pale fingers against Will’s tan skin.

Will seemed to know just what to do, seeing as he gently grasped Nico’s hands, staring into his eyes before he was suddenly gone with the promise of, _I’ll be quick, I promise._

And he was back in an instant, holding a certain tube in his hands before whispering sweet praise right into Nico’s ear.

Will’s fingers drummed at the very bottom of Nico’s underwear, carefully dipping under the fabric before skimming downwards. The movement sent a shiver down

Nico’s body, and when Will lightly grazed his nails along his skin, Nico’s insides simply melted…

“Let me take care of you,” Will whispered. “Let me love you.”

And Nico let him.

He raised his hips, fighting off the flush as Will slowly slipped them down and from his legs, planting soft kisses every inch or so along the way. Once Nico was _completely_ bare, well… everything seemed so intense.

The sound of the bottle popping open made Nico jump, but Will soothingly reassured him as he reached around Nico’s body. His kisses and sweet whispers were enough to distract Nico from the cold finger probing at his entrance, circling his sensitive rim with just enough pressure to make him seek out _more._

Nico wiggled his hips downward, trying and failing to get Will to push in and finally give him the relief he’d been craving for since… well, since they started their little movie date.

But Will just held him still, taking his time in teasing Nico even more.

It felt as it always did, sending a fluttery feeling to Nico’s insides and jolting his lower abdomen. The tide of warmth that had settled in his stomach intensifying with every brush of Will’s fingers against his most sensitive, private area.

After he had his fun _-_ and nearly drove Nico _crazy_ \- Will finally decided to push in.

Nico moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as Will immediately sunk his finger in to the very knuckle. It was a lot, but after all his put off arousal, it was just what he needed.

“I’ve got you, baby.” Will pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’ve got you…”

And as Nico adjusted to the rather sudden intrusion, Will kept wiggling his finger, slowly pressing against his sensitive walls and spreading him open with every flick of his finger.

Nico’s cheeks burned as the very faint discomfort shifted into these little shocks of pleasure, punching out far more embarrassing noises from his mouth than before.

Before Nico could really process it, a second finger was being inserted right beside the first, followed by a third, with a fourth gently fluttering by his entrance, teasing him for all it was worth. By then, Nico was a shaking, nearly-sobbing mess.

Especially because, sometime between the first and the second finger, Will had brushed against _that_ spot.

It had made him jolt, eyes wide and mouth agape as the pleasure shot up his body. From that moment on, Will continued to pay special attention to that little spot, spending minute after minute rubbing and probing and just massaging his very sensitive bundle of nerves.

At this point, Nico was now very delusional with pleasure, eyes watery and lips parted to let every single little noise out. Will pecked his lips every now and then, fingers continuing their assault inside of Nico.

It was all so much- Nico couldn’t take it anymore. As the heat in the pit of his stomach brewed to that familiar climax, his hand flung down and grabbed at the hand on his waist, desperately looking for anything to squeeze…

“ _W-Will_ —”

Will smiled. “It’s okay, Sunshine.”

“Mmm…” Nico jolted, his hips twitching at every little shift. Just one more little brush would be enough for Nico to just…

And then, he was empty. Gone were the fingers probing at his walls, massaging him open and sending hundreds of little shocks up his body. The pleasure, the warmth, the fullness- all of it was gone.

“ _Will_ —” Nico choked, watching as Will pulled away from him completely. He was leaning back now, looking at the fingers that were previously in him and grinning as he held them up for Nico to see.

And when Nico caught them glistening in the light, he immediately looked away, embarrassed beyond belief.

After a few seconds of mulling over Will’s crudeness, he heard this wet noise, followed by a groan. He peeked over, mortified to find Will touching himself, slicking himself up with the same fingers he’d worked into Nico.

It made him look away.

“What’s wrong, Neeks?” Will teased, holding back one of his stupid chuckles as he leaned down, brushing his lips over Nico’s jaw. “Just last week you gave me a—”

“If you finish that sentence, I’ll send you straight to the Fields of Punishment.”

This time Will did laugh, repeatedly pressing a flurry of kisses to his cheek before grinning. “There he is.”

Nico just narrowed his eyes, huffing away to the side. Before he could retort with something snarky, Will let out a quiet, almost muffled grunt.

When he looked back over, their noses brushed against one another.

Will had this fire in his eyes, something so lustful and hungry shining in those pools of blue. He pressed a sweet kiss to Nico’s lips before he ripped himself away, his eyes roaming over Nico’s body with this look of utter adoration on his face.

And he was _still_ touching himself.

“Please…” Nico reached out, holding his hand out and smiling when Will immediately intertwined their fingers together. “Take me.”

That’s when Nico felt that delicious pressure pressing against his entrance, making his insides flutter and head flood with pure, unbridled affection.

When Will finally pressed all the way in, Nico was lost in a world of emotions.

It was all slow and gentle, making his toes curl and back arch. Nico had to focus very hard not to make a mess of himself so soon, but Will just trapped him under his arms and told him it was _okay._

So he let himself go just this once, babbling all throughout the overstimulation. Any other time, it might have grown to be too much, but with the way Will was gently rocking his hips back and forth, holding his hand and whispering all sorts of praise into his ear, Nico nearly craved the intensified touch.

_Beautiful_ was one of the words he caught. Will was always complimenting him, telling him how amazing he was and just filling him with love whenever his thoughts grew to be too much- and now, looking up at his boyfriend, staring into his soul as he poured his heart out made the one thought that always came across Nico’s brain pop up once more:

He didn’t want to hide anymore.

Nico couldn’t form any proper sentences at that point, so he just squeezed at their linked hands and pressed kiss after kiss on wherever his lips could reach.

At some point, Will had looked him right in the eyes and mumbled: “You owe me a proper movie night.”

“Yeah,” Nico smiled, “we’ll get to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I originally intended this to be all hot and completely different from what it turned out, but the sweetness and tenderness spoke to me about half-way into writing. Please excuse my probably-bad/rushed ending, but I sincerely didn't know how to go about it. 
> 
> It's still very sweet, though!
> 
> Also, can we talk about Nico's little _hmph_ 's in the books? Tiny details, but I love it! As well as the mentions of Will being _stronger than he looks._
> 
> I hope you aren't too mad at me for cutting off right at the good part, but I felt like it was a good place to end it :)
> 
> Thanks for reading (and please let me know of any mistakes you find; I think I've combed through this fic about twenty times, but I'm still not sure it's completely error-free)!
> 
> _Posted: November 25, 2020._


End file.
